Selfish Thing
by Derpy Seahorse Genes
Summary: Michael was only suppose to give Circus Baby's Pizza World one last run down before heading home. Life has different plans, as it always does in these types of stories. Rated T for some language. Romance for a ship I've fallen for and I can't get up from it. One-shot. Note that I used Mike Schmidt because of the theory that Michael and Mike are the same person.


**A/N: So that update on Fractured Reality is going to have to wait a while. I can't think of anything for the rest of the chapter. So have an AU thing for Sister Location. Also this is came to my mind when I was listening to Melanie Martinez's Cake. And this is also an android AU as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sister Location. It belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

 _The heart is a selfish thing_

 _It always wants what it can't have_

 _And when it does get it it won't let go_

 _No matter how dangerous said thing is_

 _~Derpy Seahorse Genes_

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this? I can perfectly do it fine myself."

I shook my head. "No no, it's fine. All I've got to do is make sure everything's in perfect working order for tomorrow. Shouldn't be too hard." My father looked reluctant but still gave me the keys. "Well alright. Don't forget to lock up Michael." I nodded, and watched as he walked over to the car and drove off. I waved, waiting till he was out of sight to relax. Honestly, he always did this. Push of work to other people. Granted he's a busy man, but that still didn't mean I agreed with it. I turned around and looked at the establishment.

Circus Baby's Pizza World, 'where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places'. It was a bit strange seeing as how my father and his friend already owned three other places in the area, but Fredbear's was falling on hard times as of late. I sighed, pushing the key in and unlocking the entrance. I walked in, closing the door and letting any warm air from outside not in. Shivering I walked further in, fully intent on making this quick. I wouldn't ever admit this to anyone but being in places that are supposed to be full of live after hours is a bit creepy.

Unfortunately life had other plans.

I managed to get to the stage area without chickening out, surprised to see none of them there. It only turned to something akin to terrified when someone called out my name. I turned around only for the person to pounce on me. I let out a startled gasp, instinctively holding on to the table to keep from falling. I looked down, my eyes being clouded by blue hair. Ah, so it was _her_. Groaning I moved my attacker back with both hands. "Bon-Bon, how many times have I told you _not_ to tackle me?" The bunny looked up at me, purple eyes holding something akin to mischief.

"Aw, but you know how much I just _love_ to hug you!"

"Don't get sassy with me."

Bon-Bon laughed and I felt my anger slowly fade. "Well, it doesn't really matter does it?" She got out of my grip and spun, white skirt fanning out. "I know who you're _really_ looking for. He's in the storage room!" She stopped and looked at me once more. Sadly enough I felt a shiver at the look she gave me. "He's just a lost cause you know. Nothing you do is going to change that. In fact, the only reason Mr. Afton hasn't scrapped him yet is because he knows how attached you are." Interestingly enough I couldn't bring myself to feel any anger towards Bon-Bon. Before long I was left alone again, the android running off to find Funtime Freddy.

What she said was true, but I didn't have the heart to acknowldge it. Sighing I moved from leaning on the table, intent on finding someone else. Maybe they could keep the thoughts at bay.

* * *

I did eventually find someone else. And it was none other than the mascot herself, Circus Baby.

Now, you might be thinking with a name like Baby she must be small, right? Nope; she's 7 foot 2, taller than any other android in the building. It's a wonder why my sister likes her so much, but I can't really blame her. She's only ten, and father did say he made Baby just for her.

I found Baby in one of the spare party rooms. She was just sitting on one of the boxes that were still unpacked, messing with the weird fan-thing on her belt. Her blue eyes shone through the darkness and she spotted me just as I entered the room. She smiled, a cat-like grin that would make any normal person cower. "Well, if it isn't lover-boy," the clown said. I felt my face heat up and I pushed it back. "Come here on one of daddy's errands, or are you here to see that deadly hunk?" Gritting my teeth I walked further in and sat down next to her. I can never catch a break can I?

"I'm just making sure everything's in working order," I answered. Baby's eyes held disbelief and she scoffed. "Oh really? So you _really_ aren't here to see him? I don't believe it." "Well you should." We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. The android finally gave up and sighed, standing up from her seat. "Might as well save you the trouble of looking for the others. Everyone's fine. Now you can go home. Or you can stall time and go to that bastard. I really don't care." Without another word she strode off, leaving me alone in the room.

It suddenly felt a lot more cold.

* * *

Taking Baby's testamony to heart I didn't bother trying to find anyone else. With nothing else to do I wandered around, not caring where my feet brought me. My mind was in an entirely different state. I didn't notice anything around me till I felt a hand rest against my forehead, stopping me from moving. "Might I suggest you pay attention to your surroundings Michael? You could've very well hurt yourself." I looked up, not suprised to see Ballora looking down at me. Strangely her eyes were open, purple looking into my grey ones. "What are you doing here?"

"Baby told me you were here, and that she figured you'd be walking around 'like a sad drunk widower'. I figured I should follow you in case you accidentely injured yourself. Thankfully I was close enough to stop you from falling down the stairs."

I blinked, looking down. Like the ballerina said if I had taken a few more steps I would've fallen down into the basement, or storage room as its official name. Carefully reaching up I moved Ballora's hand from me. "Might I ask why you were going downstairs?" I didn't answer; didn't have to. She blinked, eyes staying closed, and shook her head. "This behavoir of yours isn't quite healthy. But I suppose if you are happy then it doesn't really matter now does it?" Once again I said nothing, hanging my head down.

"Very well then. I will leave you to it."

She sauntered off, her music playing softly and growing quieter. Soon I couldn't hear it anymore. Taking a breath I took the last few steps to the basement, slowing descending the stairs. I couldn't stall any longer.

* * *

The basement was dark even when I turned on the failing lights. It only reached in some places making the whole area look like something from a horror film. Nevertheless I trudged on, stepping over spare parts left out or trash people forgot to clean up. The storage room, as the name implies, is where all extra, spare, or unwanted parts reside. I heard that during construction some of the workers would come down here during break, which gave reason to the few pieces of trash lying about.

It was big, being seperated in three parts; the first was in the very front where repairs would be made, the second was off to the side which stored the necessary parts, and the third was in the very back. The third section really served no purpose. It was just there, an added section that was accidently made. But father kept it, storing objects and attractions that were not needed. One of those things included _him_. I made my way to the third section, opening the door and sliding in. The lights automatically turned on and a piece of equipment went off, a face made clear on it. I walked over to it, picking up the small device, and gave a half-hearted greeting.

"Hi Lolbit."

"Hello!" Lolbit replied, a high-pitched thing for someone who claimed they were male. His faced showed up, bright smile and all. "I turned on the lights for you. Aren't I such a good boy?" "Sure you are," I answered reluctantly. Lolbit squealed. "Yay! Complimants! Ah, right, you're probably looking for Ennard aren't ya? I can help with that!" His face disappeared to be replaced with a map, a red dot beeping on it. "That's where your prince charming is! He's been anxiously awaiting your arrival; like when the princess waits for the prince to come save them! Except inverted!" The program then procedded to laugh.

"Thanks."

"Anytime love! Be sure to make sure you give him the love and affection he deserves! If you don't I'll trap you down here to starve!"

"Duly noted."

Placing down Lolbit I walked off, trying to remember his position by memory. I made my way further in, ignoring both Bonnet and Yenndo, and they seemed to do the same to me. I took a right at a corner made from boxes and lo and behold, there sat the metal man I had been avoiding. Out of instinct I felt my heart beat increase. He still didn't notice me yet, which was in my favor because if he did I'd probably be running. He still wore that cloak thing I gave him even though he had no reason to. He wasn't just a pile of wires anymore. Still, I couldn't exactly find it in me to say anything about it.

Figuring it was better to just get it over with and to stop stalling I cleared my throat. Ennard's only working eye looked at me and a smile spread across his pale face. Forcing my pounding heart to calm down _jesus christ_ I smiled back hesitantly. He raised a hand from the dark cloth- _it's a hand not a wire calm down_ -and waved me over. My feet moved on my own and I found myself sitting next to him on the plush material, sinking into it. Both of us said nothing for a while, just enjoying the silence. Eventually Ennard put his hand on my head, ruffling it up.

"I missed you."

Nodding I sat there and decided to wait it out. The petting stopped and Ennard dragged his hand down to my side, going to where my ribs were. **So cold.** I let out an embarrassing squeal as he ran it down, fingers trailing and carefully drumming, all the way to my waist. Making a pouting face I looked up at him, shivering when he brought it back up only to bring his hand down again. Ennard simply smiled. "Come on, say it," he said. "If you say it I'll stop." As soon as he said that his fingers began to dig in deeper, making another squeal escape from me.

"Brat," I spat out, and he simply laughed. _Laughed_. Excuse you, but I'm trying to be mad, and you doing things that make me happy isn't helping! In my thoughts I didn't notice he had brought out his other hand; not until he suddenly grabbed both my sides and lifted me to sit on his lap. Before I could question anything however he had the nerve, _the nerve_ , to start tickling me. I laughed out loud, the sound almost painful to my ears. I pleaded, oh I pleaded, and I tried to get away but nothing I did stopped the assault. It was only when I couldn't get enough air in my lungs was I given mercy.

Struggling to catch my breath I flopped back, not caring if the idiot had his stupid grin on. "Well? You gonna say it now?" Glaring I stuck my tongue out in weak deviance, but I agreed to his statement. I shifted my gaze so I didn't have to look at him. "...I missed you too." Ennard's arm found there way around me and hugged me closer, resting his head on mine. "I love you."

And oddly enough, I had no problem repeating it.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Ah, yes, I have fallen into a ship known as Ennard x Eggs Benedict. A person can dream everybody. A person can dream.**

 **Speaking of dreams, I had the most weirdest dream today. Just know that it had the mafia in it. And spying.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
